The Evening Sun Hill
by terra hotaru
Summary: I wonder if I’ll be able to talk to you someday and maybe… just possibly… AkuRoku. Fluff. High school fic. Based on Yuuhi Saka, Vocaloid Miku’s song.
1. Chapter 1

I wonder if I'll be able to talk to you someday and maybe… just possibly… AkuRoku. Fluff. High school fic. Based on Yuuhi Saka, Vocaloid Miku's song.

**Based on: **_Yuuhi Saka—_the Evening Sun Hill by Vocaloid Miku Hatsune. I love that song. So touching and beautiful.

**Thanks: **to **MeiLynn 64** for reading it over.

**Disclamer: **I do NOT own Vocaloid or make the song, Yuuhi Saka. They belong to their respective owner. And also Kingdom Hearts. They're not mine. The italics are from the song.

**Warning: **Fluff and out of characterness.

**The Evening Sun Hill**

**Chapter 1**

I've noticed you since the first time I saw you. You are so different from the others—from the other people that I know. You stand there in the bus stop, looking up at the sky, ignoring the crowds amongst you who are chattering amongst themselves. You don't wear headphones nor have those mp3 players like other students would have. You are just really calm and quiet. You look so blissful in the sea of the people that doesn't have a single care about the world.

It's a while until I noticed that we are students in the same school. I start seeing more of you. During the lunch break, during the time I would intentionally pass by your class by taking the long route around to mine. You are there, studying silently.

I wonder if you have friends. And I wonder if you would like to hang out. Maybe go and grab some lunch or sandwich together sometimes or at least, a soda. That would be nice. In the cafeteria… and maybe both of us can talk, spending our time together. But I don't have the courage to ask… since I know that it would be too awkward… too awkward to ask.

After all, wouldn't it be too awkward for a boy to ask another boy out? I could only wish that gender isn't a problem…

--

I can't seem to get through each day without at least seeing you once. I would start to worry and sweat for not seeing you. It's rather peculiar. I don't know what is going on. I love watching from afar. I love watching you study and I love watching you talk. Your smile is so sweet and so caring and gentle. And sometimes, you would make fun of others too, but I know that you would always take care to not hurt their feelings.

You are always so gentle when choosing your words. I know that.

Because I bumped to you one time and you didn't become angry at me like others would. It was my fault, but you just smile so sweetly and asked if I was okay. I was so stunned by your kindness that I couldn't form my speech. You helped me with my papers and books that were scattered around the floor. I didn't even thank you. In the midst of my fluttering heart and the confusion, I have forgotten to show my gratitude.

And since then, every time our eyes met, I always look the other direction. I am afraid… afraid that you might be upset at me for not saying thank you. I want to talk to you, but I can't. It's very difficult. I can't even think straight when I'm with you, let alone talk.

But I'm happy that you are comfortable with your friends. I know that a lot of people must be happy to be your friends. You are so nice after all.

--

Just as I thought that I should give up on you. You suddenly called out to me one day when the school was over. I was about to run away. I have no courage to face you. But instead, I stopped and paused, not doing anything, merely standing there with my back against you.

My heart must have skipped a beat when you rested your hands on my shoulder. I turned around, to find you smiling at me, panting softly. I blushed in your presence.

"Y-You left something."

I looked down to see what you're holding. A book, my math notebook. I gasped. "This… how?"

"Sora gave it to me and told me to chase after you."

"Oh…" I replied coldly. It really wasn't my intention to be cold to you, Axel. It wasn't. I just didn't know how to behave in front of you. I don't want to look foolish and say the wrong thing. "Yeah…" I took the book, about to run away again. The blush on my cheeks and the beats on my heart were so unbelievable. I couldn't stand it anymore… I have to get away from you.

"Hey wait, not even a simple thanks?" you asked.

I was shocked, my breath was stuck in my throat. "I…"

"Never mind, I was joking. See you around, Roxas."

You smiled and ran away. You… you knew my name…

--

I was becoming more and more in love with you.

Your smile, your feature… your beautiful red mane. I wonder what it would feel like to touch that hair of yours. I wonder if it would be soft or hard. I wonder what it would be like to touch your hands. Your hands must be so warm and big…

"Roxas, are you okay?"

"Oh, Sora."

"You have been zoning out since this morning. Did you catch the flu or something?" Sora looks at me, honestly worried.

"I am okay, Sora. Thanks for the concern," I reply with a simple smile.

"The final exam is nearing, Roxas. Concentrate!" Hayner suddenly come up, smirking. "You little daydreamer."

I laugh. "Quit it, Hayner."

"Yeah, Hay. We all know more than anyone that Roxas is the one that's preparing the hardest for the finals. So much more than a _certain_ somebody we know," Olette suddenly appears, giggling.

"Hey! Don't speak to me like that, 'Lette."

Sora chuckled.

"You know that the only reason why I can't concentrate is because I am always thinking about you," Hayner complaint.

Olette blushed. "Stop making excuses. You have to prepare for the finals! Don't go getting C's and D's on me," she pinched Hayner's arm.

"Ow Ow! Okay okay!"

I laughed. Hayner and Olette, they are such a perfect couple. A couple… shouldn't a couple consist of a male and a female? A male and a male certainly wouldn't make a couple… right?

What am I thinking? Even if I love him… that doesn't mean that he would have the same feeling as me… if any, he should hate me for…

"Hello?! Roxas?!"

"Ow. Yeah, Sora?"

"Axel said that he'll be treating over to pizza tonight. You want to come?"

"Axel?" I shook my head. Who's this… Axel? My heart leaped. It can't be him. Must be another person… Sora's cousin or something.

"Yeah, you know Axel!"

"Who?" I shake my head. My brain drew a blank.

"Axel! The redheaded person from the third grade?! You know him! He always talks about you. There's no way you don't know him," Sora frowned. It's as if this problem is the most important thing in the world.

I blush. No… he always talks about me? That can't be… Must be another person. "I don't think… Sora, I don't even know him. I can't go to his party and eat for free."

"Oh… I thought you guys know each other…" Sora pouted. "Because you know, he talks about you and all and he frequently asked me about you. Oh well…"

I can feel my breath stuck in my throat. Ask Sora about me? Why…? "What's the… occasion?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I think… I don't know. Might be his birthday or something. I'm not sure. I'll ask him if you want to know."

"No, no. That's fine. Have fun with the free pizza," I smiled.

"You sure you don't want to go?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to be an uninvited guest."

"Hey! You know! I could ask Axel if he wants you to go."

I laughed. "Please don't, Sora. It's fine. I'll be occupied in the night anyway. I have to prepare more for the finals."

"Oh, poo, Roxas. The finals aren't until next month!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sora…" I sighed.

"Gotcha!" Sora laughed.

How come… you're asking Sora about me? Must be mere curiosity…

Right, Axel?

--

I was out of school late that day. My teacher suddenly wanted me to help him out with grading and I simply couldn't refuse. I know my teacher well, that's why they trust me and ask me for help once in a while. It took me until around five o'clock to finally be released and let out from school. I'm not complaining. It's a really valuable experience to work with teachers.

When I was out of the school building, I saw you. It was really hard to not notice you. Your red hair really stands out amongst all the colors available in the area. Even the color of the setting sun couldn't compare to the beauty of your crimson red hair under the shine of the orange sun. I wondered what you were doing there. Standing, leaning against the tree… you must be waiting for somebody.

Your girlfriend maybe?... Must be your girlfriend. There was no doubt about that. Someone as kind as you… must have a lot of girls who loved you, right?

I decided to walk right pass you, as if I didn't notice you. I feel pangs of hurt beating in my chest.

But then, as my back was already against you, you called out to me… "Roxas!"

I paused abruptly. I couldn't even begin to form what I would say to you. I turned around to face you.

"I've been waiting for you. I was beginning to fear that I might have missed you."

You grinned. Your grin is so warming. But why? Why are you waiting for me? It's already five… three hours after school was over. I didn't voice my question. I merely looked at you with a confused expression.

"Oh!" You straightened up. "I'm sorry, it must have sounded weird to you. I was… uh…"

You seemed really nervous. But then again, I am too. My heart was pounding wildly inside my chest. I couldn't even begin to form speech.

"I was wondering if you would like to come for free pizza tonight?" you asked through your gentle voice, your hand raking your hair.

I gasped a little. Did you just ask me to… but…

There was an awkward silence between us.

"I'm sorry. It must have been too sudden. Anyway, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Forget that I said anything."

I want to go! I want to! But I couldn't say anything…

"It's getting pretty late."

I want to go…

"Hey, Roxas. Could I at least walk you home? It'd be pretty lonely to walk alone."

I must say yes… please… someone… help me say yes!

I nodded timidly then, much to my relieve. My cheeks were still warm. They must have been really red… I couldn't look at him in the eyes. He walked ahead of me.

--

_Behind the setting sun, on the road home. _

_Walking a bit behind you. _

I keep staring down at my shoes, following you from behind. I wonder how you would know where I live when I've never told you anything about my residence. Or at least, you seemed to be going to the right direction that led to my house. I couldn't bring myself to walk beside you.

_Facing the back of a tall person, who is you. _

Your back is broad. It looks so strong. It was as if you were protecting me from any kind of danger by walking ahead of me.

_Who usually takes big steps. _

Your steps are so much bigger than mine. I couldn't catch up sometimes. But then, I noticed that you've slowed in order to accommodate to my pace.

_Going up this hill. Together. Tightly. _

I've finally caught up to you and dared myself to walk side by side with you.

_Yet, immediately separating on the following road. _

_You casted your eyes down to me. _

"_So, we are almost there" while I look at your face. You hold out your hand to me. _

I looked at your hand in disbelieve, eyes wide. You didn't look at me. I held my breath. I didn't know what to do. Should I take your hand? Do you want me to take your hand? Watching, I finally took in a deep breath and smiled. I took small little steps and put my hand on yours.

We walked side by side in silence. None of us uttered a word. It was comforting. My heart was beating so fast that I couldn't concentrate on anything else around us. Your grip on my hand was so soothing and so comforting. Just knowing that you're there beside me…

_You look back, just as I was watching you._

I paused and merely smiled, pretending that I didn't just watch you all along while we were walking. We kept going on.

_In contact in my hands, following the same pulse. _

_All of these were so very dear._

_On the parting road, our hands separate._

_Two of us, facing opposite of each other, start walking back._

_Suddenly, I look back._

_Only to no longer see you. _

--

Go google "Yuuhi Saka vocaloid English"! it's such a nice and relaxing song. And you should definitely watch the vid and find out the sub of the song too. Until then…

Please, tell me if I should continue this fic or not. ^^ This is literally the first time in 3 years of me writing a fic like this. :3

Hope you enjoyed.

Please ignore the grammatical and tenses mistakes. Ehehe.

Love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Thanks to all who had encouraged me to continue! It means a lot to me! Enjoy!

**Dedication: **This is written for all of you who have reviewed. X3 **Insanecat6, reddoggie, Cirque du Lune, ichigofieldsforever, FinalFallenFantasy, Zexion Ll4m4, **and of course, **MeiLynn 64. **

**Warning: **Fluff and extreme OOC.

**The Evening Sun Hill**

**Part 2**

I feel the heaviness in my heart when I saw you weren't there anymore. I know that I will see you again the day after and maybe… after what just happened, we could get closer and talk like good friends. I wish I could talk to you without being overwhelmed by my fear of making silly mistakes.

I had one last thing to say to you… I want to go to the free pizza; I want to spend more time with you. I want to laugh with you and share all things with you. The most important thing is that… I want to be together with you in your birthday. I want to say happy birthday to you… But I'm too late, since you're already gone.

The tingling sensation of your warm hand against mine… I can still feel it.

I hold up my hand and stare at it, as if it is something really spectacular that I have never seen before. I chuckle softly, pressing my palm against my cheek and blushing. Maybe I'm weird… maybe I am…

But I am in love.

Is it wrong?

----------O-----O----------

I hurriedly fish for my keys as soon as I got to the front door of my house. Frantically, I open the door with those keys. "Ah, Roxas. Welcome home."

"Hi, mum!" I reply with a smile, but not really looking at her.

Afterwards, I dash up to my room to find my cell phone. It should be on my desk. … It's not there. Where is it? Please don't do this to me. "Roxas, why are you home so late?" Mum asks from downstairs.

"Oh, I was helping the teachers with some stuff!" I answer her back half-heartedly from upstairs, practically tearing my room in half in order to search for that small piece of electronic communication device people call cell phone. It's _not _in my room!

"Come down after you've changed, honey. Dinner's ready!"

Where is it? I remember that the last time I saw it was this morning. I always use my cell phone as my alarm clock, so it shouldn't just magically vanish! Have I really forgotten to bring it to school? Or is it that I brought it to school and left it somewhere? Oh no, this couldn't be happening… Just when I want to…

Heaving a sigh, I finally go ahead and change. Throwing my backpack carelessly on the floor of my bedroom and not caring about the mess I've made, I go downstairs, smelling the delicious scent of soup and something fried. My stomach growls in hunger. Mum is the best cook ever. However, even the scent of food isn't enough to lift my emotions. I need my cell phone.

"Oh, Roxas. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that I've taken your cell phone from your bedroom. I was worried and I went ahead and phone Hayner to ask where you were. I hope you don't mind."

My ears immediately perk up at Mum's words. So, Mum took my cell phone! Thank God! Thank God it isn't missing. Thank you! I think it's my first time to be grinning this brightly. "I don't mind at all!" I chirp.

Mum smiles. "Your cell's on the living room table. Eat fir… Roxas?"

Before Mum notices, I have already dashed to the living room. I grab my cell in a single breath and plump down on the sofa, quickly sifting over my contact number. I press the little green phone button when I find Sora's name.

"_Sora here!"_

"Hey, Sora!"

"_Please say whatever you want to say after the little beepy sound and I'll call you back ASAP!"_

I growl. Voicemail. Ugh, Sora… Pick up!

I call again and again and again and again and again and...

Finally, he picks up!

"My god, Roxas! What are you doing miss-calling me twelve times? Do you miss me so?" I can hear the grin on Sora's chirpy voice.

My jaw drops. "I hope I'm not bothering."

"Oh no. I was just talking to my dad about going to Axel's little birthday party. Riku's gonna drive me there, so I am granted permission! So, what's up?"

I pretend hurt, sighing. "Just where are you going anyway? I was just going to ask you if you'll want to study together."

Sora burst out laughing. "Study?! While there's FREE pizza?! No way, Roxas. No offense."

I laugh. "None taken. Why would you need Riku to drive you?"

"Oh, I just thought that we might end up going home pretty late."

"I see. So, where is it?" I ask, trying to sound uncaring.

"Uhm, you know. Roundtable pizza over at the other side of town?"

I raise my eyebrow. "That's… not so far…"

"Uh huh."

"Oh."

"Hey, we can go over to your house and pick you up if you've changed your mind."

"No, I'm still going to study." I reject the invitation.

"Oh… oh well then, have fun studying, Roxas!" Sora chirp again.

"Sure. You too, have fun. Don't go eating Axel's money up."

Sora giggles. "No worries~"

"Alright, I have to go eat dinner. See you tomorrow, Sora."

"Sure, Rox. I'll tell you about all the fun tomorrow," he teases.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I sigh. Sora will definitely _not_ miss a single detail about the little party.

But until time, I have time…

----------O-----O---------

"Where are you going, Roxas?"

Damn, I'm caught. "Oh, I just notice that Sora has accidentally taken home my notebook with him. So, I'm heading over to retrieve it."

"It's getting pretty late, dear. Don't you think…"

I smile. "I need it to review for my test tomorrow, Mum! Don't worry. I'll be back in a bit."

"Be careful, honey! Do you bring your cell phone with you?"

"Yep!"

"Take care."

I run out of my house, hiding my face under my scarf when the wind is blowing against my face. I release a small puff of breath which is visible in the air. Smiling, I trudge cheerily down the hill.

--

I walk through the town square, having no idea what to do. My bottom lip sticks out the entire time, indicating that I am thinking very hard. I release a soft groan, just noticing that I have been holding my breath all along. I've been circling around all these stores for half an hour now and I still can't decide on one thing. What would you like? I wonder what I should get for you?... something that you would absolutely love. Something that you would use forever and remember me for… I wonder…

A pen? No, too simple. A t-shirt? No, you've probably have a lot of those already. A sweater, maybe? Or a scarf? It's getting cold after all. Nah… Humm… a tie, a necklace… that's no good.

… I don't know you well enough to know what you like or to know what you would need.

I release a small sigh.

…

In the end, I wasted an hour and a half choosing the present.

I wondered whether you'd like it.

I hope I'm not too late when I arrive at Roundtable Pizza.

--

I pant when I arrive, trying to catch my breath. It was pretty rough to run across town when it was freezing. I would have never done that if it weren't for you. Do you know that the night sky is really beautiful? I've never noticed that before. I've been pretty much caging myself up in my room all the time to study, too busy to go outside or anything. But now that I am outside, I can feel the chilly wind against me and for once, I know what it's like to stay outside at night.

The roundtable pizza is already closed when I arrive. My lips part in disappointment. So, I am late. I hug the paper bag that contains your present close. I release a breathy sigh as I stare at the 'closed' sign in disbelieve. …I can't… I don't think I'll give this to you tomorrow… I'll just have to keep it, maybe. I can't believe this.

It was the time that I turned around when I hear your familiar voice ringing across the silent night air.

"Roxas?"

My eyes opened wide when I saw you. The sight of you under the dark sky was quite a sight to behold. Your colors contrasted everything brilliantly. My breaths were still unsteady. I took in a deep, shaky breath, gripping the present in my hands.

"What are you doing out here?" You asked, seemingly worried.

And then, you walked up close to me as I backed away out of reflex. I didn't know why I backed away. It was mere instinct, I guess. I didn't know why I always act the complete opposite of what I wanted to when I was faced with you.

You seemed hurt then.

No, please no. I didn't mean it like that.

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have meddled," you hang your head low. "I thought you were supposed to be studying at home. It's cold out here," you tried again.

And again, I couldn't answer you. My surprise was beyond my ability to control. It was as if my soul had left me. But I… I really wanted to be able to talk to you as friends would.

"Are you… are you possibly waiting for someone?"

My shake of head came out as a nod out of my own consent.

"Ah, I see. Must be someone very important then," you smiled really gently.

My heart breaks. No, that's not what I mean!

"I'll… I guess I'll leave you alone, Roxas. I hope your girlfriend will come soon," you smiled again.

I can't believe this…

"But… here." I released a soft gasp as you wrapped your jacket around my shoulder. I knew that I wasn't exaggerating when I thought that your smile had relieved me of the cold temperature. "Take care, okay? Don't catch a cold."

I looked at everywhere but at your face.

But when I was about to say thank you, what I saw was your back, walking away from me. Please don't… Please… just…

"Axel!" I shouted out in between my raspy breath and shaky voice. My voice was horrible. It was as if I've caught a cold.

You turned and faced me, shock painting your expression.

"I…" I blush. I don't know what to say. After all that effort… I still. I took in another deep breath. "I came for you…" it came out as a really soft whisper, so soft that I doubt you could have heard it.

"What?..."

You acted as thought you've heard my voice. I could faintly see the small blush in your voice. Maybe I was merely imagining things. "I…came here for you," I managed to choke out.

"I… I thought you said…"

I shook my head. Afterwards, I pushed the present to you.

You looked surprised. "What's this?"

"It's for you…" I answered timidly. "Happy birthday…"

"You… you know that it's my birthday?"

I nodded, face still facing the floor, arms still stretched out, holding your present.

I remember you taking your present eagerly from my hands. And you opened it. I watched your expression closely. You were beaming. I was positively sure that you were excited. "A watch," you grin. "I've been thinking of buying a watch for a long time."

"You… you like it?"

"Of course! I really like the simple but intricate design. I love your choice!" you replied happily.

I chuckled, "Really?"

You nodded and immediately wear the watch. "It looks great!"

"I agree," I grin.

I took in a short breath when I realized how easy it was for me to talk to you then. It was absolutely amazing that I didn't get too nervous anymore. Your vanilla scent intoxicated me through your jacket. It was soft and sweet, and soothing. I like everything about you.

"Now, this makes me feel bad," you clicked your tongue in disappointment.

"Why?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"You should have agreed to come to the pizza party. I… never thought you would buy a gift for me…"

"It's okay," I smile. "I'm glad you like it.

There was an awkward silence between us.

"Wanna… go somewhere?" you suddenly suggested.

I didn't answer. My heart was beating so fast that I couldn't form any words again.

"Maybe… walk around the town for a while… if you don't mind?" you raked your hair with your hands. The chains of the watch making a soothing sound against your wrist. You held out your hand to me.

For a while there, my mind drew a blank. I didn't know what to do. But then, I ran up to you, nodded, and smiled, taking your hand. Your warm, big hand. 

_The small of your hands in mine. _

_They're so cold. _

_But I want them to stay there._

_And I promise to warm them. _

_Even in the coldest of day. _

--

No, the end is not from the song. It's Axel's thoughts. I didn't take anything from the song this time. Hope you enjoyed. And as always, feel free to tell me if I should continue. Lol.

Wrote this in 3 hours. I didn't bother checking. Please look over the mistakes. Thank you! 030

Love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedication: **To **Insanecat6** cause she is awesome. 3

**The Evening Sun Hill**

**Part 3**

We walked the beautiful streets of the night together. It was relatively silent and quiet. I enjoy the stillness that ensued between us, yet at the same time, I panicked once in a while too, trying to think of what you were thinking, trying to figure out what was going on in your mind when my hand was in yours. I could feel my rapidly beating heart and in turn, I couldn't feel yours.

This heart of mine was pounding so wildly against my chest that I lost sense of what was going on around me. It was a dizzying feeling, but rather pleasurable. I feared that my palm would begin sweating. I knew that it wouldn't look really sanitize if that happened.

There were a lot of things going on in my mind that I couldn't sort out which were important. I was afraid that I might slip in my step, I was afraid that I might bump against you, afraid that maybe my breaths weren't too nice smelling, afraid that maybe my hair was messy, afraid that maybe… there were countless different horrors and worst-case scenarios playing in my head. A lot of things that I feared would come to reality.

I couldn't look stupid in front of you.

That would be embarrassing.

Y-You might not like me anymore…but… I wondered if you liked me at all.

Your hand was squeezing mine, so gently and comfortably, silently telling me that there was nothing to worry about. There was nothing to fear. That everything was okay, as long as you were there.

"Are you cold?" You suddenly questioned, jolting me out of my thoughts. I remembered yelping a bit and taking in a sharp breath. "Are you okay?" you asked with wide eyes, maybe worrying that you have said something wrong.

"Uhm… I…" I looked at the asphalt street, my hand still in yours. I wondered if you could feel my crazy pulses. I felt like my heart would leap out sometime soon… "I'm okay." I whispered silently, never once looking into your eyes.

"Are you sure? Should I walk you home?"

I shook my head almost immediately. "No, I…"

But, before I could finish my sentence, my cell phone started ringing and I blushed wildly out of embarrassment. I had forgotten to turn the volume of the ring tones down. The Christmas ringtone began going off wildly and I shook my hand away from yours and quickly fumbled to reach for my cell. I was disappointed that I had lost your warmth. Your contact…

Biting my lips, I quickly answer the call from mum. "Yes?"

"_Roxas! Where are you?! It has been two hours since you left the house and…!"_

"It's not yet two hours, mum…" I pouted and sighed. "I'm okay."

"_Where are you, honey? Do you want me or Dad to come pick you up? It's getting really late and the road is…"_

"Dangerous at night… I know…" I half growled, half sighed. I can't believe this… "But mom, I…"

I lifted my head when I heard a really fresh chuckle. Axel was laughing at me. I could feel the warmth instantly gathered in my cheeks. Oh no… I must have looked silly… I pouted at him. He waved his hand dismissingly and leaned in close to my ears.

I nearly shrieked and jumped back out of shock.

"_Tell your mother that you met a friend along the way and that he'd walk you back home."_

Your soft whisper tickled my ears. I almost giggled if not for my effort of biting my own tongue. I didn't listen to what mum had said and I stuttered. "Uh.. uhm… m-mum… I met a friend along the way and he'd walk me back home. So-so, everything will be fine!" I exclaimed, ending my horrible excuse.

"_Is that true, Roxas? Can I speak to your friend then?"_

"Huh? Mum…" I complained.

"_Roxas…" _

And that was the strict tone of mum that always ended any quarrels, rendering her the winner. I looked at Axel pleadingly. "Mum…wants to speak to you. Is that…?"

"Sure," you grinned and shrugged as if it didn't matter at all.

I handed my cell over to you, much too embarrassed to say anymore words. You accepted it and began to talk animatedly.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

I watched carefully.

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Yeah. Yeah. Uh huh. Sure! Don't you worry, Ma'am! I'll be sure to do that! It's Axel. Yes. Uh huh."

I watched even more carefully, eyes bulging out out of curiosity. What _were _they talking about?!

I prayed to God that Mum didn't say anything that would embarrass me.

"Here you go, Roxas."

I took the cell and put it back into my pocket. I didn't dare look at you. My face was warm with embarrassment. Our first time of getting to know each other and I already had mum worry over me and talk to you. I couldn't see it getting any worse. I heaved a soft sigh, the small puffs of my breaths were still apparent in the cold night.

"W-What did Mum say?" I finally asked, stuttering a bit while we walked side by side once more.

"She said that if she found out that you lose a single hair or two, she'd castrate me," you answered happily.

"She said that?!" I screamed in awe, mouth opening wide.

You laughed so cheerily that I couldn't help but get lost in your voice. "No, she didn't. She just told me to bring you home back safely. That's all," you smiled.

And I immediately turned my face away as soon as our eyes met for a second. I didn't mean to be rude, but it had become a quick reflex of mine.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to strike such a bad joke. I hope you didn't get upset over it."

I noticed the sadness in your voice. "No, no! What are you saying?" I shook my head in response, capturing your eyes in mine, trying to say that I was not at all upset. I was tempted to run away. I didn't want eye contact. Eye contacts always made me nervous. "I wasn't upset! I can never get upset at you."

…

ARGH! What did I say?! That didn't come out right! No!

"I… I mean… I mean…"

Flustered, I immediately turned my back against you. I could hear your small chuckles.

"Thank you, Roxas."

I turned my back, looking at you in confusion. What?

"You are a very special friend," you smiled.

A-a-a-a… what?! A _what?!_

"You're such an intriguing person. I want to get to know you more. You're… so different from everyone else I know."

"I…"

"You don't talk a lot, but I love it when you do," You laughed so brightly.

"But… what?"

"Let's take you home, Roxas!" you cheered, taking my hand in yours again.

I was flustered, unable to form any speech.

But then, I smiled. I really like your personality.

--

I couldn't help but feel sad when we were nearing the same hill again, the same hill that would separate you and me. I pretended that I didn't know we had arrived, watching at your shadow casted by the moonlight on the road with much interest.

I knew that I was gripping your hand with much effort, hoping that you wouldn't let go. It was ridiculous, I know.

"Where is your house?" you asked.

"It's just a little way ahead. I can… go by myself from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you," I grinned.

You paused for a while. I think it was my imagination, but was that a blush on your cheek?...

"Axel… Do you want to… study together?" I braved myself to ask.

"Study together?"

"Ah, no… n-never mind!"

"No no. I'd love to study with you."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"But… we're not in the same grade… I couldn't help you with anything."

You laughed once more. "It's not about helping. It's about spending time with you."

"Ah?"

"I-It's getting really late. You should head home soon. Your mom is worried," you quickly changed your topic.

"That's right," I nodded. "What about tomorrow?"

"What tomorrow?"

I smiled. "Study together? Do you have time tomorrow?"

"After school?"

I nodded.

"See you tomorrow."

"Thank you."

You grinned. "If any, I should be the one thanking you. I love your gift."

"T-thanks…"

"Good night, Roxas. Rest well."

I blushed. "You too."

And suddenly, you leaned in close to me. I released a small yelp when I feel your soft, moist lips against my forehead. I could have sworn that my heart leapt. What… what were you doing?!

"Good luck…" you whispered very softly and immediately ran away before I could response.

I saw your disappearing figure. My mind couldn't form anything. I stood in the dark, in the silence, in the cold… however, no matter how cold the night was, the warmth on my face was present. The tingling feeling on my forehead was fresh and my heart was pounding wildly. My breaths were shaky. I didn't know what to do. You… kissed my forehead…

Boys… don't normally do that to one another, right?

I gulped.

My cell kept ringing and vibrating in my pocket.

Jolted out of my thoughts, I soon realize that you've forgotten to take your jacket back.

The cold night was warm…

So warm…

_Do you like me?_

_Am I allowed to think that you do?_

_--_

8D this is soo cliché! 3 Short chapter.

Hope you enjoyed.

Thanks so much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaim: **Standard Disclaimer.

**The Evening Sun Hill**

**Part 4**

It rained in the morning. Pouting, I went for a bath, preparing myself for school. I was never a big fan of rain. I hate getting wet and the last thing I wanted was for my bag or clothes to be damped. I would be miserable for the entire day if I were soaked, which was definitely likely considering how hard it was pouring out there. I wasn't looking forward to this, not at all. Not even after all the expectations of spending the day with you.

The thought of studying with you had kept me up all night. I knew that I didn't have enough sleep. But at least, I was still extremely excited with the fact that I was going to talk more with you. I wondered what topic we would talk about today. Ever since I knew you, I began to wonder a lot—about this and that—about unnecessarily sweet subjects, everything about you.

And then, I wondered if our plan of studying together would be cancelled. It was a rainy day and I didn't expect to…

I hoped not…

I headed out of my house, holding a small umbrella. I sighed a bit at the sight of the pouring rain. Then, I forced myself to smile as I walked out. I wore slippers, not wanting to get my shoes wet. My backpack was heavy because I brought an extra school shoes to change into when I arrived at school. The small umbrella wasn't enough to keep me dry.

Taking in a deep breath, I breathed out in relieve at the sight of the hill. Just a couple of blocks more and I'll finally arrive at school. However, I paused.

_You_ were there…

I could have sworn that my jaw must have dropped open in shock. I didn't expect to see you so soon. My heart leapt in anticipation though my legs screamed to turn around and run.

"Good morning," you greeted gently.

I took in a sharp breath, shouting at myself to reply you. "G-good morning," I looked away, at the ground, at my slippers, at my toes, at anything but your eyes. "I-It's raining," I stated the obvious.

"Yeah," you breathed out a small sigh. "How are you doing today?"

It was such a simple question. I really didn't know why it took me 2 full minutes to answer it. "I'm good?" I ended up asking uncertainly.

You laughed into the air. It was then that I noticed you had brought a big umbrella that could easily fit two persons.

"Want to…" you paused, seemingly reluctant to say the rest of the sentence to me. "Uhm, we can use the same umbrella while walking to school together," you offered reluctantly. I grin when I saw the bright, apparent blush in your face. Maybe it was the rain sending me imaginations, but for now, I wanted to pretend that you were blushing, that you actually had the same feeling as mine.

Even if it was just a foolish imagination of mine…

I quickly ran over to your side, smiling so softly. I took in a shaky, nervous breath when the skin of our arms touched, leaving a small tingling feeling. When I was already safe in below your shelter, I closed my umbrella.

"Stay close," you grinned, pulling me closer by the wrist so I wouldn't get wet.

"A-alright," I stuttered.

Then, you wrapped your hand in mine. I smiled, staring at the floor all the while, watching the water trickling down and forming a small, thin puddle above the asphalt road. Suddenly, I didn't hate the rain as much anymore. I didn't care if my legs were wet or my backpacks were damped… all that really didn't matter. What matter was you were there beside me.

And we were walking down the hill, making our way to school.

Our footsteps sloshing against the water making beautiful rhythm in the wet day. I remembered wondering about so much more… again, trying to read your mind. I returned your smile when you look at me. You pulled me close, looping your arm against mine. We touched, skin to skin due to our short sleeved school uniform…

I can't help but feel special somehow, felling the fluttering butterflies in the pits of my stomach.

I can feel the heat on my cheeks. Silently, I wished that you wouldn't turn your attention to me at that moment. I just want to stay there with you. Together, side by side.

And then, you let go of my hand as we reached a dry area within the school.

I released a small chuckle when I saw how wet you were.

"Don't laugh," you commented playfully, shaking the umbrella off of water and placing it to a plastic bag.

Despite your comment, I kept on chuckling. It was really such an amusing sight to see you wet only at the left side of your body. But then, I wondered… were you trying to keep me dry? Was that why you were wet while I was completely waterless?

Then, the school bell rang… once and then twice, calling us, telling us that it was time for our first classes. I smiled at you, unable to bring up anything to say.

And you, once again, easily break the silence between us by using your smooth, flawless voice. "Well then, Roxas. I'll see you around lunch?"

I nodded in response, staring at the floor.

I yipped when you suddenly took my hand and squeezed it gently. It was then that I realized how cold my hand was and your warmth course into my being. I enjoyed it. So, so much that I was tempted to hold your hand close, hug it, never letting go.

"I'll be around. You have to go to class soon too. See you!" you grinned brightly. When I took a quick glance to your face, I remembered seeing the faint blush on your cheeks. And it was then that I merely stood there, watching you run away to the opposite direction, heading to your class.

I laughed softly, calmly walking to my class.

Lunch…

I couldn't wait.

--

Come lunch and I found you waiting for someone just outside of my class. I tilted my head to the side, feeling my heart skipped a bit. I wondered who you were waiting for… could it be a girl that you liked in my class? Could it be one of your buddies/friends? Could it be… the math teacher? Who were you waiting for?

I was hesitant to head out. I pretended I didn't see you and waited, taking extra time to pack my books into my back pack. I wanted to know who you were waiting for. I didn't know why… I just wanted to know.

A gasp tore my lips apart when I heard your voice.

"Roxas."

I jumped a bit, immediately turning one eighty to face you. "Axel?" I swallowed, calling out timidly.

Wait… were you… waiting for me?

"Is everything okay?" you asked, worried.

I looked around to find the class already empty. Everyone had already vacated to the cafeteria. "I…"

"Did you lose something? Did you…"

"No no…" I shook my head, reassuring you.

"That's good," you gave me a warm smile, enveloping your hand in mine again and then releasing it. "Up for lunch?"

"Sure," I tried my best to give you a grin, so as not to look rude. I wondered if my grin turned out to be really awkward and ugly… I hoped not.

"Let's go then!"

You lead the way, laughing a little.

Where were your friends? I thought you always hang out with them?

--

Sushi was the best food ever invented.

This is especially true when I would spend my lunch eating sushi with you.

You ended up treating me due to my inability to refuse your kindness…

I felt really guilty inside. I really shouldn't have let you pay for me. That was just completely inappropriate of me. And what should have been a happy lunch was ruined by my pout.

"Are you upset?" You asked carefully, carrying the plastic bag holding our sushi while we headed to the school's rooftop to have our lunch.

"Upset?" I blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend what you were trying to say.

"Because…"

"No, of course not. It's just… I feel bad for letting you pay. I mean… I should pay you back." I was ready to pull out my wallet when you grabbed my wrist.

You released a small laugh.

"Roxas, really. Don't worry about it!"

And I saw your wrist wearing the watch I gave you.

I smiled, suddenly feeling very happy. "You wear it."

You released your grip on my wrist, staring at me in confusion. Then, using my index finger, I pointed to your wrist, telling you what I meant.

"Oh this?" You grinned. "Of course! I love it! I'll wear it every day and keep it out of harm."

I laughed out freely. "You'd better make sure of that," I commented playfully.

"Hey," you called out softly.

"Huh?" I smiled, throwing my attention to you. You have the most beautiful pair of eyes. They were emerald, gorgeous jade that never failed to remind me of the nature.

"That's the first time I see and hear you laugh like that."

I blushed brightly, not exactly sure if it was a good thing or not. I immediately hid behind the collar of my uniform, but ended up failing immensely. "I-I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, turning my back against you to hide my burning cheeks.

"What are you sorry about?" You laughed. "I love your laugh. It sounded really nice and soothing. Roxas…" You took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I want to always be able to see your laugh and smile… everyday. Without exception."

I blushed even more if it was possible.

"What are you…"

You chuckled. It sounded like a very nervous chuckle to me compared to your usual ones.

"Roxas, if it's possible… I want to be the one to make you laugh and smile."

"Huh?" I lifted my head despite my shyness.

"Roxas, I really really like you. Would you be interested in becoming my…"

You paused, seemingly at a loss for word.

"Be my date?"

… Date?

Did you say date?

The… girlfriend/boyfriend date?...

My mind drew a blank.

What…

I must be dreaming, right?

Wh-what should I say to you?

_It is being common. To miss such happiness._

_--_


End file.
